jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Captain Quixote Next Episode: The Creature of Doubloon Lagoon }} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Nile Crocodile Plot While on Never Land, Captain Hook and his crew uncover a large rock formation resembling Mama Hook. Captain Hook orders his crew to follow him across the bridge.Mr. Smee warns Hook the bridge can't support the combined weight of all them and the rock, but Hook refuses to listen and send them all tumbling down into Crocodile Creek. As Hook learns that he is the lair of his most feared nemesis he wanted to get out as fast as he can but he notices that his hat is missing and demands that his crew find it. Sharky uncovers a crown that Hook wasn't impressed by until Bones revealed that the crown is the legendary Crocodile Crown said to make its wearer king of the crocodiles. Hook refused to believe just by wearing the crown will give him control over those ravenous reptiles. Suddenly Tick-Tock the Crocodile emerges from the creek with two other crocodiles attempting to devour Hook and his crew. However, before the crocs could take a bite they freeze after spotting the Crocodile Crown on top of Hook's head much to Hook's surprise. Captain Hook couldn't believe his eyes and ordered the crocodiles to perform various tricks which they all did successfully. Marveling a the sight of the crocs following his commands without any backtalk and there combined might he felt that he didn't need Smee, Sharky and Bones any longer and soon turned the crocodiles upon his old crew. Later Hook is seen upon a throne constructed by the crocodiles as he amuses himself making Tick-Tock juggle for him. Smee, Sharky, and Bones soon returned with Jake who tries to reason with Hook warning him the danger that Tick-Tock and the other crocodiles are only serving him do to the power of the crown and are dangerous. Hook refuses to listen and order the crocodiles to upon them once more leading into a wooden cage locking them up. Hook soon gloats and informs the pirates with the combined might of his new subjects he will now attempt to retrieve the most dangerous treasure on the island the treasure of Captain Catastrophe. Hook accompanied by crocodiles enters the booby-trap canyon of Captain Catastrophe not even trying to avoid the traps as he presses forward as Tick-Tock and the crocodiles protect him until he reached the X that marks the spot. Hook soon orders the crocodiles dig up the treasure. Suddenly one of the trap crossbows shoots the Crocodile Crown off Hook's head freeing Tick-Tock and the crocodiles from Hook's control leaving Hook at the mercy of the hungry crocs as he flees Hook's set more of the traps off. With the dangers of the various traps going off around them Tick-Tock and the crocodiles give up the chase and flee to safety. Hook pleads for them not to abandon him and rescue him but Tick-Tock merely mocks Hook before leaving with the rest of the crocs. Tick-Tock Croc is last seen at the end of the episode back in Crocodile Creek wearing the golden Crocodile Crown as the other crocs fan and juggle for him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4